Rotary peristaltic pumps are typically used for moving liquids through flexible tubing. A typical peristaltic pump has a rotor assembly with pinch rollers that apply pressure to the flexible tubing at spaced locations to provide a squeezing action on the tubing against an occlusion bed. The occlusion of the tubing creates increased pressure ahead of the squeezed area and reduced pressure behind that area, thereby forcing a liquid through the tubing as the rotor assembly moves the pinch rollers along the tubing.
The spacing between the occlusion bed and the pinch rollers of the rotor assembly is critical for proper pump operation. The spacing between the occlusion bed and the pinch rollers is unforgiving from a tolerance standpoint since it is used both to provide a compressive force between the rotor assembly and occlusion bed and to locate the occlusion bed with respect to the rotor assembly. Tubing that is too loose in the pump may lead to flapping while tubing that is too tight may lead to excessive wear on the tubing. Improper installation of the tube may lead to poor pump performance and shortened tube life.
Various mechanisms exist in the related art for moving the occlusion bed with respect to the rotor assembly. Such mechanisms, however, often allow movement of the occlusion bed, especially when high pressures and cyclic loading are applied as the rotor assembly rotates. Further, the cyclic loading may lead to wear over prolonged use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an occlusion bed that resists movement and is durable for an operating life of the peristaltic pump.